Rio del Jade
The Rio del Jade ("Jade River") was a river in Eastern Limón that ran through El Cenegal, Costa Rica. It was often used for transporting supplies and goods. The Rio del Jade was the location of an Sandinista National Liberation Front-owned boathouse/boat repair deck in the 1970s; a two story tall building on struts, featuring two docks, a ladder leading into the second story, with a single room inside. In addition to the boathouse itself, there were also two watchtowers, as well as two shacks, one of which had a hole on the roof. The boathouse was located to the northwest of El Cenegal.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Miller (Radio): Head for the FSLN boathouse. It's northwest of there. History During the Peace Walker Incident in 1974, the Rio del Jade was muddy due to the rainy season. After torturing some FSLN members they had captured, the CIA-backed mercenary group Peace Sentinel sent in a force of soldiers and the Chrysalis AI weapon to take over the boathouse, which they referred to as "Target 500." Militaires Sans Frontières commander Naked Snake later traveled to the area to make contact with the Sandinista Comandante, and learn more on Peace Sentinel and their transport routes. After Snake neutralized Peace Sentinel soldiers stationed at the boathouse, he headed up to the top floor to encounter the FSLN members who were in hiding. There he met Amanda Valenciano Libre, the FSLN's new comandante, having succeeded her late father. After learning more about the situation involving Peace Sentinel, and that their cargo was heading north towards Bananal Fruta de Oro, they were attacked by the Chrysalis AI weapon. The FSLN soldiers also rummaged through some boxes and procured some LAW missile launchers. Snake then saved Amanda from its machinegun fire, and shot down some of its Kidnapper drones with an LAW. However, when he attempted to shoot Chrysalis down, the aircraft effortlessly dodged the missile with inhuman reflexes, revealing its unmanned nature to Snake. One of the kidnappers then captured Amanda's brother Chico and the FSLN members gave chase, with Snake eventually deciding to follow them. However, he had to sneak out of the area via an alternative route due to the arrival of Peace Sentinel reinforcements. At some point later, the MSF neutralized the reinforcements and started using the boathouse as target practice for sniper rifles.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Kojima Production (2010). Briefing Files > About This [006 Marksmanship Challenge] Mission > Miller > Target Practice / Rio del Jade Miller: We've already taken care of the enemy soldiers in there. It should be deserted. In addition, the MSF also recruited several Peace Sentinel soldiers stationed in the area. The MSF later returned to the boathouse to search for capture KGB agent Vladimir Zadornov, who was in hiding after having escaped the brig aboard MSF's Mother Base. Zadornov had escaped the brig via using his prosthetic as a blowtorch to escape his cell. They eventually managed to retrieve him due to his being planted with a transmitter.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). codec Kazuhira Miller: Snake, we've got a problem. Zadornov's not in his cell. // Naked Snake (Big Boss): What?! // Miller: He must have used his prosthetic as a blowtorch to cut through the bars. But we've managed to narrow down his location using a transmitter we planted on him. I'm adding a new mission. Find the KGB agent Zadornov! Shortly after Big Boss recovered Zadornov, the latter claimed that he had "just gone on a stroll" when questioned by the former about his motives.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Codec Vladimir Aleksandrovich Zadornov: Heh heh... So you found me. // Naked Snake (Big Boss): It wasn't hard. What're you up to, anyway? // Zadornov: Just... going for a stroll. // Snake: Kaz, I've got Zadornov. Returning home. // Kazuhira Miller: Acknowledged, Snake. The MSF later did some operations in the area, including the disarming of Claymore mines planted by an unknown party, destroying a key supply container meant for Peace Sentinel usage, a photo reconnaissance mission, arranging for a Peace Sentinel unit to defect to their group, and a stealth operation. Walkthrough Main Ops Contact the Sandinista Commandante Pursue Amanda Zadornov Search Mission 1 Extra Ops 006 Marksmanship Challenge 011 Fulton Recovery 018 Target Demolition 033 Disarm All Claymores 050 Perfect Stealth 057 Paparazzi Notes and references Category:Costa Rica